mother knows when love is in bloom
by Salvo1985
Summary: Ruth Greenwood has a daughter she had with lincoln. she knows her mannerism and her likes and dislikes, she knows when she is happy and when she is down on herself. but most importantly she knows when her little girl is falling in love (ruby tuesday is the creation of me, louis onhanzee is the creation of anton-dis)


Ruth Greenwood was happy with her life.

yeah, she shared her guy with her best friend who was also her guy's sister.

now you think she be sicken with the idea of a brother, fucking his sister and on top of that, sharing him.

but she was cool. she took things easy. she was open minded about alot of things.

they were a harem.

but lincoln only had three women. the others lived on their own with their own kids.

so it was just her, luna, and lucy. and their kids, ruby, her daughter, lamis, luna's. and lugosi, lucy's.

she sighed as the cold wind blew against her dark brown hair, she wore her turquoise leather jacket. she wore sweatpants. and was leaning against the door.

she waited for daughter. she was a calm sweet and always looking at the bright side of life.

ruby tuesday loud.

yeah, ruth was high on pot when she named her.

kinda of the reason why some kids picked on her. besides the way looked. but ruth thought she was beautiful the way she is. curly dark brown hair, freckles and ... like lincoln, a chip tooth. but that's because some kid pushed her and she fell on the gravel floor.

ruth didn't like that. she was slow to anger, but that day she was a raging demon bitch. something lincoln and luna never saw before. but she was her little girl. what mother wouldn't fucking get pissed and start beating the shit out of the kid who fucked her her daughter?

ruth wasn't violent, but she went out of her way and stalked to kid and whacked his fucking knees with base ball bat. threaten him and since then her daughter didn't have no trouble at all.

ruth felt guilty. her own little dark secret. shaking her head she wondered who that person was...that wasn't her. no. she was calm and collected. and not never anger take control her. anger was a waste of engery and left you tired. she let out a breath letting the cold fog leave her plump dark pink lips.

the school doors open and out rushed kids like a pack of animals. screaming and crying out for freedom of their educator dictators. soon she saw Ruby. in her pink sweater with a care bear on it. baggy pants, and the backpack that hung on her back.

she also noticed her talking to that ohanzee kid. she didn't know much about him. ruby did. apparently the kid had a job at ol' flip's. flippy himself was nothing more than a dude on a wheel chair, two stump for legs due to diabetes. he was on so many pills just to keep himself alive.

then the kid was learning medical sstuff from his father who was a doctor, a part time chief. that was alot of info for her girl to learn so much about him over the few months. kid also a blind right eye. (she thinks) it was just a grey pupil. while the other was a normal hazel brown.

Ruby was chatting away with him. and the closer she study her daughter's mannerisms the more she suspected that ruby was crushing on the boy. kid was ...an interesting one.

he Indian. ya know, native american. hell, kid wore some time of...clothing made out of animal Hyde. ... wasn't that against the dress code in school? guess they didn't hassle him. if they did they be racist.

his dad was a foster father. again, ruby knew alot about him. which only confirmed she had a crush on the boy. ruby came towards her mother with a calm easy smile. louis ohanzee stood beside her.

"hey ma, is it okay you give him a ride home?"

ruth fished out her keys.

"sure."

she said in her soft raspy voice.

a single push of the button and the doors became unlocked.

the two kids entered the back seats. ruth entered the driver's.

she started the car and she drove.

"so louis...where too?"

louis looked at ruth and was silent for a moment.

he explained the address. after that he was quiet again.

ruth looked over the review mirror.

ruby turned her head to louis.

"so...you guys celebrate Christmas, right?"

the brown skin boy turned his head and nodded.

"yeah. i spend it with papa. we have out own traditions."

ruby nodded. ruth couldn't see her eyes through the curls, but she knew when her daughter was a giddy little chick. that and she was smiling wider than normal.

"yeah, me and my siblings love it. lamis loves christmas, she and i..we're in the chorus at church."

louis tilt his head.

"i didn't know your christian"

ruby scratched her button nose.

"catholic. we're not too over religious, it's just something we go into cause, ya know. gotta have god on your side when shit hits the fan. but ya know. whatev' "

louis turned his head. ruby frown. ruth knew she must've felt she fucked up. she looked away.

"so you sing?"

he asked. her head lift up.

"uh-huh!"

louis nodded.

"i heard lina and lamis sing before."

ruby grinned.

"oh yeah man, they're like the best. and lamis and i, we're pretty bitchin' in that chorus."

he laughed softly. ruby blushed.

"...maybe if it's okay you could check us out..."

louis seem to be thinking.

"ya know, luna trained them to sing pretty well"

ruth said catching his attention.

"luna is of course a famous singer, classical and opera are a thing still"

louis hummed.

"...so...do you like, play music?"

louis nodded.

"i play the flute"

ruth grinned.

"awh shit, really? i know a Mexican dude who plays sweet tunes off his flute. aztec music ya know? pretty rad stuff."

ruby scratched her cheek.

"..so are you gonna come check us out next weekend?"

louis blinked.

"i'll talk to my papa about it. but i'm sure we will."

ruby nodded.

"cool, cool."

the drive was filled with small talk. ruth felt he was shy around her.

every now and then she glanced at her daughter. she was...

all a glow. ruth smiled. she knew that feeling. being with lincoln made her heart flutter all over the place.

seeing her take an interest in him was pretty cute.

but the boy didn't seem to noticed that ruby was head over heels in love.

once they stopped he got off and waved good bye. ruby waved back , before ruth drove off.

"...you like louis don'tcha ruby?"

ruby's head turned and she lean back, and twist the seat belt in her hands.

"..maybe."

she muttered.

"what do you like about him?"

ruby blushed, other than the fact that she could imagine him being all grown up with lean muscles to die for, she could see him with strong cheek bones, long wild hair...jesus christ lord in heaven, take me now redman... ruby shook her head from those thoughts.

"uh..well he's a hard worker, and pretty dedicated to alot of things."

she shrugged.

"and i like him, he's cute. he just caught my eye is all"

ruby knew him through lamis and lina, he was their friend long before she got to know him. he was just this mystery type of kid, the fact he did so much, he showed he had potential to become something great, a doctor, a story teller, a chief of a tribe..and just...he wow'd her. and yet, she only scratched the surface of who he really is. so many questions ...

"alright."

her mother chuckled, she turned on the radio. oh how the fates teased the curly hair girl.

You are an obsession

I cannot sleep

I am a possession

Unopened at your feet

There is no balance

No equality

Be still

I will not accept defeatI will have you

Yes I will have you

I will find a way

And I will have you

Like a butterfly

A wild butterfly

I will collect you and capture you

ruby bobbed her head to the song. truly he was her obsession. she cracked a grin as pervy thoughts enter her mind. she really couldn't help herself. it's genetics. she knew her mother was a frisky minks with her father. the two were perverts as hell. they all were. ruby just had slightly better control. and because she really did like the boy, she didn't want to freak him out. she needed to be a ... lady as her aunt luna once told her. she wondered if she should wear more...girlish things...

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

I feed you I drink you

My day and my night

I need you I need you

By sun or candlelight

You protest; you want to leave

Stay, oh, (there's no alternative) there's no alternative

"...ya know, ruby"

ruth said in her raspy soft voice.

"if you really want to impress him, you should find a common interest."

ruby tilt her head at her mother.

"...he likes flutes right? why don't you show him your harmonica skills?"

ruby rub her chin in thought.

"you really think he'll like that? i don't think he's much into the blues"

ruth shrugged.

"music is music sweetie, maybe that'll be the ice breaker"

ruby nodded.

"how did you and dad connect?"

ruth grinned.

"we were good in bed"

ruby blinked under her curled hair.

"i'm kidding...not really. seriously, no we just...well"

ruth thought back.

"i like comics too."

ruby lean forward.

"really?"

ruth nodded.

"that was the ice breaker, baby girl. i showed him my collection of conan the barbarian comics, we shared a common interest and i got him into the series."

wow. so if they could find a common interest...

"...you think i have a chance?"

ruth turned the corner into the drive way.

"you'll never know until you try."

this was true.

ruby got out of the car and and ruth locked the car before both enter the house.

lamis was sitting on the floor watching a challenge of the the GOBOTS. an old corny cartoon she liked, she send time looking for the dvd's. lugosi was reading a christmas carol. she joined them.

ruth drop the keys on the table and removed her jacket. she walked into the kitchen seeing lincoln cooking. her gloss lips stretch into a wide smirk and walked over, slapping his ass and groping on firm. lincoln jumped a bit and turned his head, he was met with a small peck on the lips.

"hey hot stuff, whatcha cooking?"

"menudo"

ruth looked down and saw the soup. of tripe and homney.

"let me guess, ronnie taught you how"

lincoln nodded.

"i was hanging out with her the other day, she was making it for bobby and their son Fidel...it's a weird food but it was pretty good. she gave me the list on how to make it."

ruth wrap her arms around his waist, hands went under his shirt. her fingers felt every muscle on his stomach. god he was so fuckin' gorgeous.

" ...hey, our little girl is crushing on this kid, louis."

lincoln turned his head blinked wide eyed.

"that ohanzee kid? really?"

she nodded and rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"she's growing up so fast"

lincoln's brow twitched.

"she's only nine, ruth."

ruth chuckled.

"shit i was seven when i had my first crush."

lincoln nodded and sighed.

"...guess it's pound to happen"

ruth chuckled.

"at least she isn't dating her siblings."

lincoln blushed.

"i dont see how your okay with that"

ruth shrugged.

"its not like me and luna haven't fooled around...you just brought us closer, baby"

lincoln hummed.

ruth let go and walked over to the fridge. she grab a can of beer, cracked it open sipped.

"...she's gonna try to connect with him"

lincoln grunted. ruth looked from the corner and watched ruby talking to lamis. she smiled at that. happy ruby had some friends. hell, this louis kid would be good for her. ruth had a good judgement of character. she could only hope things will go well.

"...hey lincoln"

lincoln turned his head over his shoulder.

"yeah?"

"...let's invite this kid and their dad to christmas this year."

lincoln scratched his chin.

"yeah, alright."

ruth looked at him with a grin.

"groovy."

00000000000000000000000000000

the end?

ruby tuesday is the creation of me, salvo1985/TMNTFAN85  
Louis ohanzee is the creation of anton-dis (DA) (TUMBLER)


End file.
